helping others
by sxc anna x
Summary: a new girl come to hogwarts and whats all this abot a dark past? why does voldermort want her whats up with wormtail?MANILY THIRD YEAR
1. prologue

everyone needs help prologue

It was a cold silent night at godriwck's cave inside a young woman "Malissa" lay asleep her prescious baby jasmine lay silently.

she love her daughter and would give her life for her, she only wished her farther could be here "rubeuas dumbledore could be here but he died on order work work

BANG!!!!

CRASH!!

Snapping from her sleep she reached for her wand. could it be voldermort she prayed it wasn't even if it was he had no need too be here, then who could it be. s "what do you want leave NOW!!" she replied scared, but not showing the tall figure replied" silly girl im only here too do my master's next job" "and whats that" she asked hesitantly" your baby of course the one destined to help with my master's great down fall , no one is a match the great lord voldermort, hahahal he replied laughing. !NO NOT MY BABY!! She screamed. she aimed her wand ready too fight but not before "avedra kedadra!. she fell helplessly too the floor with a thud. he made hes way upstairs to a nursery's he walk too the crib "imagine how the dark lord will repay me for this" he laughs he grabs the baby and dissparted

The cloaked man arrived to hes master's secret location the tiny bundle still in hes arms "knock knock" "coming coming lucius was you assiment successful?" rang the cold hoarse voice of lord voldermort smiling greatly lucius turned the budle to face hes master suprisingly the baby has made a noise not even in front of the dark lord " yes my master i have got the child" replied lucuis "very good you are not punished today, but what to do with you lilttel brat"he said snatching the baby roughley"hmm smart you do not cry in the eyes of fear you will make prize worthey deatheater yes yes well keep baby jasmin here yes take her away from me lucius find wormtail tell him to play with the child"he replied with cruel cold laugh that could make the bravest men hairs stand on there back"yes master"he replied

$XSORRY! if it doesnt make sence, this is just months before voldermorts downfall from harry poster baby jasmine is 1 year 6 monthes old

the reason they go after her and not harry is because there in hideing and malissa is not X$


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

10 years later the malfoy manor jasmine has been living with the malfoys since voldermort disappearance some belive he is just in hiding well thats what the malfoys believe hence why they bothered keeping jasmin so they will not get punished he comes baxk to power

**jasmine's pov**

JASMINE HONEY DINNER**!**!! yelled Mrs malfoy i always liked Mrs malfoy she always wanted a daughter but Mr malfoy was not so nice i usually keep out of hes way because i dont think he likes me very much "COMING MUM" I replied skipping down the stairs from my bedroom i entered the kitchen and was greeted by pasta and garlic breed my favorite i sat down and started to eat " oh honey you got this letter"said Mrs malfoy grinning" oh please be my hogwarts letter drake already got hes" i said excitedly i jumped for the letter

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Students,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl after registration.

YYEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!WOOOOOP WOOOP!! i screamed doing a little dance mrs malfoy just laughed and told me to eat my dinner i was so excited i couldnt wait

the morning of September arrived "jas wake up today were going to hogwarts" draco said shaking me awake "ok ok drake im coming im coming " i said getting out of bed over to my wardrobe i got out a blued plaid skirt tight black vest top leather jacket black tight and boots** (what Alyson Michalka wears in band slam ps jasmin looks like her)**then i had a shower in my lavender shampoo and body wash then i loose curled my hair did light bit of make up and i was ready i skipped down stairs" mum when are we going come on come on"i said "were nearly ready have you fished packing?" mum asked " yes mummy lets gooooo!"i said" ok ok jas DRACO COME ON go get the floo powder dear" she asked me " ok ok "i replied i quickly got the powder by time i got back mr malfoy and mum was ready to leave "ok ill go first draco you come after me and the you jas ok?" yes mum" we replied in usion. when we arrived a platform 9/34 me and draco found a compartment put are trunks in and left say good bye to mum and mr malfoy " bye mum" i said giving her a hug " bye mrs malfoy" i said shaking hes hand " very well good bye children the train is leaving any minute see you's for the holidays" said mr malfoy "ok bye love you"replied draco as we got on the train we sat in a comfortable silence" im going to look around ok drake i said getting up " yeah yeah sure" he replied i walked out the compartment to "thud" i walked in to someone " oh im sorry i wasn't looking were i was going " i said quickly " thats ok it was my fault im ron by the way ron weasley" he said shaking my hand "jasmine malfoy" i replied" wait-what you-your a malfoy?" he said disbelieving " oh-well yh but not really im adopted i dont remember my mum i said " oh" was all he said "ron im not like the rest of the malfoys you dont need to be scared of me i said hes ears turned pink " no-no i-it wasent that i just thought you wouldnt want to talk to me ,anyway want to find a compartment" he asked hesitantly " yh sure " we walked into one with a boy black hair and shocking green eyes"um hi do you mind if we sit here?" i asked" yh sure he said shly "ok thanks by the way this is ron,ron weasley and im jasmine malfoy i said smileing slightly" oh im harry by the way harry potter" he said sticking hes hand out to shake i shook he hand but rone mouth was hanging open eyes wide"you-your-har-harry pot-ter" he chocked out" " mm yh he said looking uncomfortable "can i see tht-the_"" what my scar oh yh here" he said lift up hes bangs then we talked about nothing and everything until the compartment door slide open"is it true that harry potter here is it you he said pointing at harry"umm yh" he shifted uncomfortable im draco draco malfoy "ron tried to stifle giggle as coughs" you think my names funny do you lets see red hair handme-down robes obviously a _weasley _he spat " and your-yo-jasmine what you doing here? he asked " dunno thought id get too some people round hoqwarts " i shrugged" oh well anyway potter your find that some families are better then others i can help you there " he stuck hes hand`out "i think i can tell for my self thankyou" he replied then draco stalked of out the compartment then i burst out laughing"haha harry that was good hell be sulking for a week now "i said " yeah harry well done man" the rest of the rid was uneventful


	3. sorting and last chapter of year 1

chapter 3

we was all lined up out side the great hall doors i was nervous i wanted to be in griffindor but what the malfoys i grabbed draco's hand he gave ita Little squeeze i smiled to him but not to mention the sorting my grand farther is the headmaster does he even know about me and what will the lady read my name out as snapping me out of my rant a lady in green robes and her hair up in a bun told us it was time to be sorted inside the great hall was amazing especially the ceiling i could here some girl going on about how she read it in _hogwarts a history _after what seemed like an eternity the sorting stared

Abbott,Hannah a blond girl went up i stopped listening after that until malfoy, Draco as soon as the hat touched hes head SLYTHRIN! it screamed i clapped for him and sent him smile he smiled back malfoy-dumbledore,jasmine then the whispering started even professor mcgonagall looked suprised professor dumbledore looked like he was going to fall of hes seat he was so happy hesitantly i sat on stoll professor mcgonagall put the hat on my head

_aah i was wondering when id be seeing you,hmmm lets see loyal but not hugglepuff , theres smart's but not good for ravenclaw _

_sooo slythrin or griffindor hmmm GRIFFINDOR_ !!!! I Smiled to dumbledore and sat down eventualy the sorting was finished harry and ron got into griffindore "bloody hell jasmin you did'nt tell us you was a dumbledore" exclaimed ron as if it was the biggest thing ever

**I KNOW YOUR GOING TO KILL ME BUT MY STORY LINE IS ALL ABOUT PRIZIONER OF AZKABAN I KNOW I KNOW ILL TELL YOU WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED MOST OF HERMIONIES BITS ARE SHARED WITH JASMINE AND THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS JASMIN ALSO SACROFOCES HERSELF ASWELL AS RON NUMBER TWO SHE DIDNT DO MUTCH SHE GOT STUCK WITH RON IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS WHILE HARRY GOT GINNY SHE IS STILL LIVEING WITH THE MALFOYS BECAUSE THEY WANT TO GET INFORMATION WHEN SHES OLDER AND USING READIMG HER MIND I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU CALL IT HER AND DRACO'S RELATIONSHIP AINT AS STRONG SHE HAS A CRUSH ON HARRY BUT IS VERY GOOD AT HIDEING IT SHE STILL LOOKE LIKE ALYA MICHALKA SHE BUBBLY AND SLF CONFIDENT STILL HER A DUMBLEDORE ARE QUITE CLOSE ANY MORE QUESTIONS REVIEN AND ILL TELL YOU X **


	4. catching up third year

**_chapter 4 year 3 catching up_**

i walked in the leaky cauldron i looked around for ron harry and hermione i spotted them in back i skipped up to the table and sat next to harry"hi guys did you miss me" me i asked by the way im really really hyper from huneydukes "OMG JASMINE YOU LOOK SOO DIFFRENT IV MISSED YOU SO MUCH"Screamed hermione hugging me "yeh jasmine you've changed alot over the summer" said ron giving me a hug " hhmm good or bad?"i asked "definetly good said ron giveing me a hug " okay goody now whats been happening latley iv missed you all so much my summers been insanelly boring so what abo-""jasmine how much sugar have you had?"asked hermione trying not to laugh ron and harry were already laughing there heads off" me sugar phhh i had no sugar mmm sugar i want sugar can we go to honey dukes come on come on everyone up! "i lied jumping up ready to go only to be pulled back down again by harry"hhmmp" i said sulking "god if this is what its like when your hyper god knows what you'd be like drunk jas"said ron trying to stiffle giggles" ok ok no sugar how was you summers?" i said suddenly feeling tierd " mine was alright how was your's "asked hermione " boring really but did you hear about that black guy who broke out of azkaban?i asked no one in particular" yeah me dad said hes luntic killing thirteen muggles with 1 spell" said ron"come on lets go up to our roons and talk there" said harry "yeah come on" i said yawneing"see jas thats what sugar does to ya " said an amused harry "well if you let me huneydukes i wouldent be tierd id still be hy-o wait i have got more sweets i said reacheing into my jeans pulling out every flavour jelly beans i opened them and picked up a hanful and put them in my mouth "soometimes jaz your worse then ron"laugh hermione after putting another handful in my mouth i stuck my tounge "ewww jas!" they all replid togher i just laughed then we walked in side and was everyone was pulled into a hug by mrs weasley then she lookek at me and said"oh jasmine dear i nearly didn't recognise ya"pulling me into a hug wich i happiley returned molly was like a mum to me" everyone's been saying that,anyway its nice to see you agian"just then fred and goerge come down "hey-"

"everyone"

"hey-"

"who are-"

"you"

they said pointing at me " oh come on i cant have changed that much dont i get a hug guys"i said spreading my arms out "JASMINE" they said together when each of them hugeed me one of them watever one said " we missed are little apprentice you want to see what we got upstai-"

"BOYS WATEVER YOU HAVE GOT UPSTAIRS IS BAND" sqeauld mrs weasley we all laughed " any way jas it was nice too see you agian but were off"bye"" yeah see ya later guys" i chuckled " hey gals come upstairs and unpack called" ginny" bye guys" when we finished unpacking "hey jasmine you look really good for muggle clothes i thought the malfoys would through a fit for not wearing robes all the time"exclaimed ginny

"no that battle has been lost to many time though it does get on your nerves"i muttered

"so any guys you like this year gals"asked hermione "hmm there is 1 BUT im not saying until we get to hogwarts cause you know the boys are listining"then we hear curseing we crackup " yeah were best off at hogwarts"agreed ginny

**

* * *

**

_** and just beacause i love you all another chapter review's make me happy and when im happy i write more! review**_

a couple hours later we all went to sleep** (italic means dream)**

{_a baby about 2 sat in a dark cold room nothing in it other than a cot and a ripped up bear the young child was crying 5 minutes later__a bald rat looking _

___man walked in the baby was still crying calling out for her " mumma" the man walked over and sat down in front of it_

_"sshhh " " shut up" but the child still cried "SHUT UP NOW YOU STUPID BRAT" HE YELLED with thud he slapped the baby with such force it nocked her _

_other but she stopped sobbing a curled in a ball in the corner"mumma i want mamma" said the so sofly it was a wonder he heard it but he did _

_" your mothers dead you silly girl " he squeaked then he kicked the small ball that is the child in the back with such force she hit her head on the wall and everything went black......}_

jasmine woke up in cold sweat panting hard she's had that dream nearly every night lately she got up and loooked at the clock 6:23 a m she picked out her clothes everyone was going to diagon alley for there school stuff today she picked a plain white vest top the a baby blue vest top that says "post" modern"love" horizontally with kisses on it dark skinny jeans brown chucky belton her hips brown flat boots with tosyles on, hoops and a necklace with a dragon tooth on after washing i magicly straightened my hair and went down for breakfeast i sat inbetween fred ang goerge "hi there jassie" " good morning fred and goerge" i replied happly "you look tierd jasmine didnt you sleep well "exclaimed hermione " no not really i keep having the same nightmare"i said"wierd"replied ron." yeah weird" i mutterd softly


	5. we never knew!

chapter 5

diagon ally was uneventful when got back i walk up to my room reached in my trunk in and pulled out my song book and guitar

i was just flicking through humming when there was a knock on the door "can i come in" asked harry "oh yh coming sorry "i said i was about to put my stuff back when he said" no dont stop please sing me one song""i dont-""please"i looked in hes eyes i couldnt say no i just nodded i cleard my throat because i suddenly found i couldnt talk i toke a deap breath a started

**(not my song avril lavign holding on)**

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

i looked up i saw he was smiling i smiled a contiued

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

it was quiet for about thirty seconds then" god jas why didnt you tell anyone you could sing like that did you write that it was amazing!""yeah but harry im not that good and i didnt not tell anyone on purpose i just didnt feel the need to tell u's"i explained i smiled " no seriousely jazz that was really good ""well thanks but what did you come in here for anyway?"he looked up its only now i noticed what he was wearing he had dark jeans and a whits shirt hinting on he mu-no musnt think that harry is just a friend yeah.."oh nothing really i just wanted to have a chat you distent lately whys that?"he asked looking deep in eyes like he could read my soul i looked away i couldnt really tell him how bad my summer was could i no i couldnt it would just get worse but thank merlin for glamour spells i thought "oh nothing really harry just tierd and i keep haveing these wierd dreams just got me thinking you know"i lied but half of it was true "oh ok if your sure" he said suspiciously i half smiled "yeah harry im ok were did you go this morning with mr weasley?"i asked "well he said that i must never go after black no matter what happens i dont get it ? why would i go after someone thats trying to kill me?he awnsered confused "yh wierd "i said uncertently " well i cant wait for hogwarts what about you" "nope well were off tommorow so what do you want to do?"i asked " sing another song please please anyone "he begged ok ok but you are doing my charms homework he nodded pickking up my guitar i laughed then started

**(agian not mine miley cyrus 7 things all th credit goes to her im not that cool lol)**

**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared**

**It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear  
**

i looked up to see he was stareing at me i smiled he smiled back

**  
The 7 things I hate about you**

****

_[Chorus:]_  
The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

**It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here  
**

he was still stareing at me i couldn't help it i bust out laughing but quickly composed myself

**  
_[Chorus]_**

****

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

**The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)  
**

i laughed then looked up at harry he was still smileing god i love that smile i thought "wow" was all he said because the door flung open

and standing there was fred and goerge ron and hermione all staring at me "oh god" i said then burst put laughing at there faces "okay what beacause your creeping me out" i demanded " little why didnt you tell us you could sing asked goerge" you never asked" i argued"still you could of mentioned that was bloody brillant"exclaimed ron i just shrugged "guys mum says dinners done" said ginny we all followed after her and ate then i went o bed early to try and get too sleep


	6. cousins rows,hippogruffs,boggorts

chapter 5

diagon ally was uneventful when got back i walk up to my room reached in my trunk in and pulled out my song book and guitar

i was just flicking through humming when there was a knock on the door "can i come in" asked harry "oh yh coming sorry "i said i was about to put my stuff back when he said" no dont stop please sing me one song""i dont-""please"i looked in hes eyes i couldnt say no i just nodded i cleard my throat because i suddenly found i couldnt talk i toke a deap breath a started

**(not my song avril lavign holding on)**

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

i looked up i saw he was smiling i smiled a contiued

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

it was quiet for about thirty seconds then" god jas why didnt you tell anyone you could sing like that did you write that it was amazing!""yeah but harry im not that good and i didnt not tell anyone on purpose i just didnt feel the need to tell u's"i explained i smiled " no seriousely jazz that was really good ""well thanks but what did you come in here for anyway?"he looked up its only now i noticed what he was wearing he had dark jeans and a whits shirt hinting on he mu-no musnt think that harry is just a friend yeah.."oh nothing really i just wanted to have a chat you distent lately whys that?"he asked looking deep in eyes like he could read my soul i looked away i couldnt really tell him how bad my summer was could i no i couldnt it would just get worse but thank merlin for glamour spells i thought "oh nothing really harry just tierd and i keep haveing these wierd dreams just got me thinking you know"i lied but half of it was true "oh ok if your sure" he said suspiciously i half smiled "yeah harry im ok were did you go this morning with mr weasley?"i asked "well he said that i must never go after black no matter what happens i dont get it ? why would i go after someone thats trying to kill me?he awnsered confused "yh wierd "i said uncertently " well i cant wait for hogwarts what about you" "nope well were off tommorow so what do you want to do?"i asked " sing another song please please anyone "he begged ok ok but you are doing my charms homework he nodded pickking up my guitar i laughed then started

**(agian not mine miley cyrus 7 things all th credit goes to her im not that cool lol)**

**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared**

**It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear  
**

i looked up to see he was stareing at me i smiled he smiled back

**  
The 7 things I hate about you**

****

_[Chorus:]_  
The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

**It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here  
**

he was still stareing at me i couldn't help it i bust out laughing but quickly composed myself

**  
_[Chorus]_**

****

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

**The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)  
**

i laughed then looked up at harry he was still smileing god i love that smile i thought "wow" was all he said because the door flung open

and standing there was fred and goerge ron and hermione all staring at me "oh god" i said then burst put laughing at there faces "okay what beacause your creeping me out" i demanded " little why didnt you tell us you could sing asked goerge" you never asked" i argued"still you could of mentioned that was bloody brillant"exclaimed ron i just shrugged "guys mum says dinners done" said ginny we all followed after her and ate then i went o bed early to try and get too sleep


End file.
